Infinite Martyr
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Ello my wonderful reviwers! You have been presented the sequel! Enjoy. I'm so happy that the other fic was such a sucess x33 I was going to post this later but if I have people waiting and already have 130 something reviews. I was like, "Eh, why not? They deserve it!" Also, I was like, "if I get two more reviews today. I'll post." That was yesterday! When I woke up, I saw two more reviews today! Then, I wanted to know if I will get one more. And whaddya know? I got it! :D  
I love you people!**

**When the term's:**

_Him  
He  
His_

**Or anything like that is in italic, that of course means Kazune is talking about Karin. Well, the boy version of him.**

**As you can see, this from_ Kazune_ P.O.V.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own. This goes for every chapter I post.  
**

**Also, lookey, got a new ruler :) The smileys! Except. When you look at it both ways. It's a happy yet sad smiley at the same time. See? Smart, aren't I? 8D**

**Also my peeps, this is the prologue!  
****  
:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:**

Everything has turned the way it has. Deep down I'm still in shock that _he _left. Ever since then, me, Jin, and Michiru, have become quite distant to others and cold as well. I haven't done my usual pick-up-a-hot-girl. They bore me, they are nothing to me. Which is why I turned down quite a lot this year. There is only one person I want. One person alone. I do not care if I have to live alone for the rest of my life with no one by my side. I will wait for _him_ as long I need to.

Without _him_. . .

There was sanity in our class but no real sanity at all.

There was day to us without no real light.

There was a smile but with no true feelings.

There was fun that we all shared even if we didn't have fun at all.

It may sound confusing, but only _he_ was the one who brought that to us.

Much can be told as what happened to me. As for Jin - he also **stopped** dating. It wasn't only me that loved _him_, but Jin as well. We always bickered on how we can get_ his_ attention. How we can make _him_ like at least one of us. Now, all went in vain as _he _left us behind. Who was affected the most was Michiru. It may not seemed like it but it was true. When _he_ was here, that stupid brunette would always be the one smiling. The one always laughing. The one who made all of us smile when we were down or got us pissed in the end.

Except this time. . .

He was like a sad puppy. It would be a shock if he said more than eight sentences. Michiru stopped socializing with people, he stopped smiling. He actually even stopped laughing. Even though the old saying was, 'Forgive and forget.' Or, 'Don't dwell on the past but move on.'

We aren't like that. We can't move on.

That's why we searched endlessly only to get to nothing.

Ran, please come back. I want to see your smiling face one more. I want to see your stupid mistakes once again. I want to hear that god damn annoying voice just one last time. Come back, for all of us. Come back. Come back. . .come back. . .Please.

"Class, welcome back our former student. He's been a way for a while and has decided to come back - Ran Hanazono."

Just as I finally decided to give a teacher a glance, my eyes shot wide open. Along with Jin and Michiru. _He's_. . . _he's _back.

_He_ is finally back. Ran. . .  
But.  
What exactly. . . happened to you. . .?

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:**

**How'd you guys like this?  
It was short and to the point. I'll update when I can. REVIEW DANG IT! xD**

**It ended with a little question to all of you. What exactly did happen to Karin while she was away for three years? Stick around and find out x33**


	2. Must it return?

**Gosh dang. . .  
In just a few days I get 30 reviews for one chapter XDD  
Lol.**

**x3**

**You guys are my inspiration! Love you all. Now, time to ready, dearies. :D**

**NOTE: I'm sorry, I just can't work like this! TOT  
I re-typed this chapter so many times I lost count. That's it. The prologue was only in Kazune's P.O.V! Now, back to Karin's. I'm sorry. It's just to hard. Plus. This is gonna be on the angsty-drama-ish side. So yeah. BACK TO KARIN'S P.O.V!!**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

I **never** thought I would see the day where I step foot in this _school_. This_ town._ This_ place_. It's just one whole soap opera on a re-run. Everything is replaying. Replaying the pain. Where it all started. Just me - sitting right in between my former friends that should hate me all by now. I knew it was a bad idea from the start. But. Alas. It's great to be somewhere besides that wretched place called 'home.' That bitch. To this day, during all those god damn painful years, I do not regret with my life what I did to you. Revenge. That's all I wanted. **Revenge**. Except the way I made it turn out seemed so wrong. Auntie dearest, I can still feel the pain that lingers in my skin. Those cuts. Those bruises. These scars. For crying out loud. I could already hear the whispers of my peers!

**'He looks like a mummy.'**

**'I'm glad he's back. But where has the cuteness gone to?'**

**'Why do you suppose he's covered in bandages?'**

**'What has he been doing all this time?'**

I'll be frank. I do indeed look like a walking mummy with all these scars that was left behind.

"Hanazono-kun, care to answer?"

"Pardon?"

"This is why it's bad to be spacing--"

_D i n g b i n g d i n g b o n g._

Um? Uh? What do we have? Schedule. Schedule. Geez! I just had it with me!

"Yay to free periods!"

Free period? Of course. I'm so stupid. We are soon-to-be graduates of this school. By now we would be getting this privilege. Sadly, it's not one of those times for me now that these guys have their chance to interrogate me about my where-a-bouts'. I promised _him_ I wouldn't speak of word. So - all that's left to do. Operation: Hide and avoid until the end of this period. Commencing a go! Now. "Teacher, may I be excused?" As a response I just a got a nod. I took my stuff and quickly wandered into the hallways. It wasn't until I heard footsteps behind me. Multiple footsteps. Must not look back. I have to walk faster.

"I feel like I'm being stalked. . ." I muttered.

I turned to a corner then another. Another. And another. And another. And another. Have I lost them?

"Your not even going to greet your friends? Friends who have been fucking searching for you for three god damn years!"

Potty mouth; Jin. Who else? Just like I remembered him.

"Look at people when they're talking to you."

Blondie. I waited for a few moments to hear my beloved friend, Micchi's, voice. But nothing ever came up. For some reason. I felt that he was just a gloomy as I was and decided not to say a word. Please. Say anything. Prove to me that you hate me too, Micchi. Show me your angry side. Don't stay quiet. Say something!

"Oi. What part of looking at people when they are talking to you do you not understand?"

A harsh, painful grip clutched unto my shoulder. Pain. _Cruel_ pain. Won't it ever stop? Even though I hated you Auntie, only some words you said I always kept in mind:

_**"Never show your weak side. Unless you want to be a weakling yourself."  
**_

_**"Do not ever regret for what is done. Or forever you will be trapped in the midst despair."**_

_**"If you feel pain; bite your lip. If you feel like crying; bite your skin. If your in the face of the opponent; show no mercy."**_

_**"Dislike? There is no such thing. Hate. Hate everyone. Trust no one but yourself. Believe in few. Believe in some. Toss them later."**_

"What gives you the authority to touch me? Hands off." My voice was ice cold. I found out the person who grabbed me - Blondie. I'm listening to your words. Be proud of me at least this one. "I would advice you to move, Jin. Your blocking my path."

"What makes you think we're going listen to you?"

"Then I have no choice to just go the other way."

Looking straight forward, my eyes were wide. Just how long was Micchi there? I didn't even see him when I was avoiding eye contact. I bit my nail. I want to cry but nothing is coming out. It's like my tears have dried out. Well, he's not saying anything. I guess it's better this way. I manage to get a hold of myself and walk passed my former friend. It wasn't until I felt a tightening grip on my arm. This time, I didn't even bother to look.

"Touch me again and I swear I'll report you."

"Hanazono-san. What happened?"

I'll never make a living in this town unless I tell them; the truth. The whole truth. I've been decaying my emotions far to long so it should be about time I let it go. I already informed one person. Albeit, the situation happened in front of _him_ when _he_ stepped inside for a friendly visit. Now it's time I told three more. Then I will finally admit myself to be forever shun by them.

"You wanna know the truth? Do you really want to know the damn _**truth**_?! Fine. As long as you all stop pestering me."

Micchi let go of my arm. I sat down on the floor. I didn't need a fancy place just to tell a story with no really good ending. Blondie and Jerk-ass also joined, sitting just a few inches away from me. Distance, I see. Micchi casually sat right beside me which made me in the least, uncomfortable. If I could smile, I would of done so earlier. It seems he hasn't revealed my secret. Well. Of me being a girl and all. And also still acting and dressing like a boy. In other words, cross-dressing.

"I'm warning you all. I don't want any of your pity. Get it? Got it? Good." I rolled up my pants and took off the bandages. I removed some that were on my face. I took off my shirt and rolled the under bandages only up to the top part of my ribs. Hey. I'm _not _exposing **everything**. I tied my hair in a pony-tail and gave everyone a serious look.

"The day I left were the worse. In just a few months, I was nothing more than a tool - a tool for money. Money. Money. My aunt was money-craving bitch. She got everything she wanted, the money. As soon as the large amount was obtained. That's were I came in. She had further use for me. Since she was around her forty to forty-five years and I think she was going through her menopause or some shit like that. That's why she got so emotional that she go ballistic on me. I constantly disobeyed her. One day. I just pressed the wrong buttons. That's where it all began. . .First. It was just an accident. I accidentally broke her precious vase from Russia. That's when she grabbed anything she can find. She pushed me to the sofa and started taking turns hitting me with different things. She used a belt. Turned me. Then a sandal. Turned me one again. And used her own nails. Then it was a replay. Again. **And** again.**_ And_** again."

All gulped.

"That was just the beginning. She grew violent. Her lust for pain grew. Thus, she grew crazier. She hit me with things that go beyond abuse. Stapler. Glass. Whips. Metal bars. You name it. She always took me to the hospital and claimed it was an accident. Those doctors would believe it. It's still surprising I'm even alive with all that's happened. And every time we get back from the hospital. She would always yank me by the ear. Push me inside a room. Then laugh as soon as I started sobbing."

"Why didn't you just tell the police?" Blondie asked.

"Why bother? With money, you can keep many people shut."

"An adult?" Jerk-ass asked next.

"They are just as corrupted as the police. Everyone wants money. They will do anything to get it. Oh yes. I almost forgot. The time she snapped and wrote something on my body." I faintly smiled and turned my back. I could hear a loud gasp from them all. When I turned back around, I only smirked, "My Aunt carved 'Hate Yourself' with a small knife. A dagger, I presume. Ugly? Don't you think?"

"Hanazono-san. . ."

"I told you, I do not want nor would I ever want your pitiful sympathy. Every so often there one this one boy who would always come. Perhaps, do anyone of you knows the big boss? Hayato?"

"Yeah. . .?" All of them responded.

"He was my Aunt's nephew. She passed through easily convincing everyone I was gay and was going to be married. To him. Her nephew. He was the only one protected me from her rage. He was the one who convinced me to come back here. Even though I didn't want to."

"So, he's your fiancé? Not any more? R-right?"

Blondie. Sorry. . .

"He still is. I just refuse to wear the ring in public. I keep it in my pocket. Back to most happiest part of it all! Ready to hear it?"

Nods.

"Great! One day, I couldn't stand it anymore. So I went berserk. When she beating with this wooden stick I think? I just grabbed the knife I hid under the pillow. When she was laughing like the insane maniac she was. Guess what I did? I took a hold of the knife and thrust the blade into her eye. It was stabbed through the cornea pretty well. The pain, ah, it was awesome! I loved her scream. It was like _music_ to my ears. When I forced it out, oh, you should of seen her eye. It was like a **bloody** river from hell."

"You are one hell of a sadist."

"Shut it, Jin. I wanted to see more of her pain. But I wanted to silence her too. I began to stab her body. Then to finish the job, I was going to slit her throat! But Hayato grabbed my hand and pointed the blade to her heart. We both stabbed her together. It was like great teamwork! Luckily, we had just enough money to silence to police and make the case seem like suicide. End of story."

Awkward silence.

"Why were you so brutal? I know she mistreated you but that's no exception! Plus, you didn't even answer my question. _WHY_ did you leave?"

"Kazune. I never heard of a place where I was forced to give in answers. What makes you think I'm going to give you answers now. You, no, all of you wanted to know what happened to me. I gave you that request."

I felt a tug of embrace coming from Micchi. How happy I was in this one moment. How enjoyable. Just like old times.

_**"Dislike? There is no such thing. Hate. Hate everyone. Trust no one but yourself. Believe in few. Believe in some. Toss them later."**_

"Let go. I do not want to be embrace by an idiotic person such as yourself, Michiru."

No. . .I didn't mean to say that. . .

He arms loosened up and his light brown bangs covered his eyes. I can't face anyone. I might as well go somewhere else. But where? I grabbed my stuff and ran inside the boy's bathroom. Empty. Just like my own life. I took out a small blade from my pants pocket. It was sharp. Now it is time for it to be stained.

"I'm glad they just thought the cuts on my arm was caused by my Aunt. They will go hectic if they found I did this. Considering the situation now, would they care?"

The small silver, sharp blade cut into my skin. The blood began curl around my wrist. Sliding down to my arm. "It feels great."

More blood began to drip as more cuts were made. What does it matter? This is exactly how I got through those nights in absolute solitude.

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing?!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

**Why I didn't update early? TERRIBLE writer's block. No, I'm dead serious. Every time I went into this document, nothing in my mind pop up. So that's why I switched it again to Karin's point of view! Sorry, I know it's crappy.**

**Review. No harsh things! Pwease! It's 1:54 am here. I am so dead now. Sleepy. And I still need to take my second bath.  
Please review! It made me happy I got 30 reviews in one chapter!**

**;D**


	3. Must it be?

**Dannng. . . The same day I posted the last chapter I got 15 reviews in one hour and 17 minutes (I kept track XD)  
Like. . . Dude. That's freakin' awesome :OOO  
I might not of gotten a lot of reviews like the previous cuz I'm updating early but oh well! :D  
You guys deserve it :D I'm also updating early since Junjou Romantica and Monochrome factor had a new episode subbed  
YAYZ!! XD  
I love the smexiines of shounen-ai :DD**

**Replying time;**

_SeventhHeavens_: **Lol xD Blood does rock! I would know. . . :3 J/k XDD**  
_Haruka'x'hakurah_: **Brutal indeed :3 It's alright! I'm Hispanic yet my Spanish is like crap DX That's why I never want to read out loud for something xD Ah! The question that everyone has been asking. When they will find out? You must wait :3 Aren't I evil?**  
_LiVe-LoVe-LaUgH_: **True. But that's why there is a major difference. Instead of being funny like the last one, this is more on the serious side. I am such a fun-hater DX Sorry! I didn't mean to create waterworks D: Yeah, I'm going to put a note for now on XD And thankies, my title it weird but cool 8D Me? Artist? Psh paw, I am no artist XD I believe there is one awesome artist here! .:.**_Tsubasa344_**.:., now there's an artist for you! :D**  
_Misha66085_:**Hey, hey, craziness rules XD At times. . .  
**_ToastBandits_: **I love your user name, it's so awesome XD Sorry, I just had to point that out. I know right, who would ever expect her to go emo?! xD Anyway, you have to wait until later chapters :D When she admits she's a girl. . .well. . .you'll see x3**  
_xxfirebubblesxx_: **You have no idea how I feel just writitng it xD I know. A lot of people feel bad for Micchi. Shame on me ToT -smacks own head with a crayola 94 box- MY CRAYONS! :OO**  
_Watashi_: **RIGHT ON! Lol. It's going to be a shocker to Jin and Kazune xD**  
_Comet Kagome_: **Sorry if I brought back bad memories :O And thankies for zee compliment!  
**_zee cheese is yellow_: **I know, right. . .**  
_angelblossom_: **WOOO! Oh yeah, my mom is inviting you for dinner next Friday! :D**  
_yolapeoples_: **My point exactly. I freaked everyone out with this, cool! :D**  
_Sasunarulover4life_: **Everyone has their own situations XD And also they deal with it. She choose the evil way :33 And thankies, I'm glad you like em'!**

**Sorry if I didn't get you. I'm taking up to much space! I need to resume on! It's not that I didn't want to put you, you might of reviewed a little later or I am really lazy to type anymore of my babble. XD**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"How dare you self-inflict yourself and let your blood be tainting this wonderful educational palace!"

"G-glasses Dude. . .?"

**(A/N: Yup, it's him! He's is usually gonna be OOC, just to tell you now!)**

It is as if the pain never _existed_ - or my worries were washed away. Just slightly disturbed how this dude is still here. I thought he would of graduated by now. He did look older from the last time I saw him. One question; why is he still here? And what's with the whole business man get-up? My eyebrow twitched. Just seeing him here. Here. Where I wanted to be alone. In peace. In quiet. Glasses Dude gave me a glare and took away my blade. My eyes glanced back at my slightly bloody hand. Blood. It was still there. Never mind that. "Give me that back, Glasses Dude!" I jumped and tried to reach his hand. Damn it for being short and him being tall. Not fair. It's like I never grew during these three years. Maybe just an inch or two.

"I'm taking this. This is your only warning, bring a weapon like this to school and I'll--"

"Why are you still in this school?"

He took a prideful stance, like a general proud of their army winning a war, "I cannot leave this school how it is. This is why I became the assistant principal!"

"You are _so_ lonely with your life it's not even funny."

His happy expression quickly changed with one stern glare that was meant for me. He dropped his arms to the side and I took this change to grab the blade from him. Without one second wasted, I grabbed my belongings with my blade in hand. "You are such a sucker, Glasses Dude."

My slight depression was washed away for the moment. At first, my face crept a smile which turned into a laughing burst. When was the last time I laughed like this? Even though I just wanted to kick Glasses Dude, I just want to thank him. Maybe the next time I see I will. Since I was nearly laughing non-stop, I accidentally shoved someone and said sorry instantly. I didn't look at them since my eyes were closed. Oh crud, I need to get to class!

**(A/N: If you didn't get why Karin was a goddess before, let me tell you it now - it was late night, dating and convincing suggestions for Jin/Kazune. Advice given from Karin. I don't know, maybe she might be a goddess in this story. MAYBE! No further questions please :D)**

"B-blood? Ran, what exactly are doing with your life now?" Said Blond asked.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Barely made it. . ." I slipped on my uniform shirt and wiped the blood near the water fountain. It's not like anyone actually drinks out of them.

"Damn it, stop bleeding. Out of all times when you stop bleeding, why bleed so _much_ now?!" I muttered curses at my own arm. Maybe I went too deep in the skin. I should have bandages in my bag. Let's see. Whoa, my bag looks crippled with all these stuff in here. I seriously need to start cleaning. Ah, found it! I gently wrapped the white cloth around my arm, with a safety pin, I closed it. Might as well prevent it from escaping.

I lifted up my injured arm to open the door. Shit. It stings! Oh yeah. False appearance is needed. I took a deep breath in and a wide smile. "Sorry if I'm la. . la. . te. . ."

My eyes were wide open to see the teacher in charge of science, "GLASSES DUDE! Stop stalking me, dammit!" Yeah, now I'm in the science lab. Disturbed to find out my teacher. He said he was assistant principal, how can he be a teacher too? My shocked expression was just as bad as his. He slapped his head and I took my seat. There was only two empty seats. Guess where I had to sit? Not with Jerk-ass or Micchi, that's for sure! "Glasses dude, you are to rearrange the seats by tomorrow. If not, I'm reporting you for sexual _harassment_."

"I never did anything."

"No need to worry, I'll do something to give the office proof."

"Please, take your seat. . . I'm depressed enough."

"Likewise, Glasses Dude. Likewise."

I toke my seat with a pair of slutty girls - one poking my face. Sigh. It's better then sitting with _those_ guys. I rather not face any of them.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Take your seat, Kujyou."

"Uh-huh."

It's seems like Blondie has finally came in. He took a seat right next to Micchi. Damn, two periods here then Lunch. I'm going home early. By then we can. If not, I'm still leaving early. I might change my mind but that's not official.

"Class, we will be working in groups of three. We will be conducting an expirement with chemicals. Your goggles, gloves, and lab coats are located at the bottom of your seat. Please put them on. One of you will need a log. What we will be doing is infusions with Potassium and Nitrogen. Describe the infusion. Please refrain from touching any other chemical on the work station for the other teacher had failed to put them away. Begin."

"Bratty, let's try to make an explosion."

"My thoughts exactly. Joining, Michiru?"

"Yeah. Sure. . ."

Guys; some just never grow out of their **stupidity**. One of the girls was really shy and said she wanted to take notes. The other girl couldn't care and she also put the stuff on like me. The vile had one hundred mL of water. Glasses Dude roamed around the classroom, watching if we were doing everything right. So far. I'm the only one doing the real work. The girl beside me is watching while the other is jotting notes.

"Now, four drops of Nitrogen. . ."

"_Heeyy_, it's nice to have you back with us, Ran-kun. Got a girlfriend yet?"

Oh god. She's is trying too hard.

"No. Don't make me pour Sulfuric acid on you. I won't care if I burn your skin."

"Ahh! Why so mean! Won't you consider - Ouchie!" I poured the four drops to the vile, with a dull, bored expression. I glanced at the girl rubbing her head. Two plastic sporks bounced off her head to the floor. When I sighed and turned around, Blondie and Jerk-ass continued mixing chemicals. I knew they did it. Why else would they hurt one of their little fans? I turned around to resume my work and felt a plastic spoon hit my head.

Resist. They just wanted attention.

"Ran-kun. You need to put the potassium. By the way, you OK?" The girl jotting down notes politely asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I swear she smiled with a blush that crept on her face. I'm imagining again.

Oh yeah, potassium. The cork that was on the potassium tube fell down so I went to pick it up. I saw Glasses Dude quickly pass by. When I got the cork, I looked at the vile. Bubbling. Ha ha. Good job, Glasses Dude. "Carbon, what a nice choice. **GLASSES DUDE**, I need help."

The ebony haired man with glowing red eyes smiled, "Yes?"

Yup. He definitely put carbon in. "We pour the potassium like this?"

"Yeah. . . Just a few more drops."

"Got it." I poured the liquid, ducked and pushed the girl jotting notes with me. I could careless about the other girl. That's when I saw a little bit of the liquid fly in the air. Then there was an explosion.

"Lo-ser. I won. Think you can trick me, _Glasses Dude_?"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I was thinking of transferring. Now, I'll stay. No! Enroll somewhere else. I don't care where. Yeah. Sure! NO! I don't need a fancy lunch. I don't care about how much you have! Okay, okay, uh-huh. Alright. Yeah, I have my book bag. Bye. No, you don't need to visit, Hayato."

_Click._

"Geez. That guy will never understand the meaning of 'no.'"

I remember years before I never ate squat during lunch. I was too frighten eating my boxed lunch in the classroom. So I checked the roof - full. Basement? To many people making out. I **actually **want to eat lunch _without_ disturbing my appetite. The last place I didn't check. The second bathroom of this floor. It may sound like, 'ew, what the heck? What kinda stupid idea is that?' But when your hated that's the only option left. As soon as I entered the bathroom, I went to the last stall. It was the biggest and spacious with a big window and it's sill. My small boxed lunch was placed on the hardwood sill.

I didn't make but a simple meal. Enough to fill myself. "Time to eat!" I took a mouthful of rice. So good!

"But did you notice it?"

"Some what. A little bit of blood was showing during class. . ."

"So, he's one of those SI people?"  
**(A/N: SI, short for SELF-INJURY in mental illnesses list.)**

"Not sure."

I held my breath. I didn't gulp down my food just yet. Those voices. Why? Why do they come when I'm eating? Why didn't they use the other bathroom? Jerk-ass. Micchi. Blondie. Why are you _all_ here?!

Blondie: "He just passed by me, then - my sleeve was stained with blood. And recently I haven't gotten into any accidents. The explosion we created in the lab was not the cause either since the whole blood thing happened first."

Micchi: "Further more, why was he hiding that one secret of why he left? Any thoughts, Jin?"

"None. Also, anyone seen him? He just suddenly left. I was just going to tell him that some girl was stuffing her number on a piece of paper in his back collar."

A few grains of rice slid down my throat. It turned out I was choking. I coughed up the rice and coughed. And coughed. **And** coughed some more. The stall door was being repeatably tapped, "Hey, you alright in there?"

"Just **-cough cough-** peachy. Nothing to **-cough cough-** worry **-cough-** about."

When the chocking became worse, I was almost going into a paranoid state. "3, 2, 1!"

My coughing stopped automatically as my eyebrow twitched to witnessing Blondie and Jerk-ass who broke open the door. I'm not paying for anything. Putting that aside. Crud! I'm found out. And already too! Geez, that didn't take long. "Hi?" Was the only thing I can say at this awkward moment. When it finally hit me, I covered my injured arm behind my back. It might of stopped bleeding but there were still dark red blotches on the bandage that I forgot to change.

Damn.

"No questions to why I'm eating in the bathroom. Well, take my lunch! I have to - um. Er. Go to detention. Yeah, detention! You know, for spilling chemical based compounds on teacher. . . Ha ha. . . Later!"

Just when I was going to take my lead, three pairs of hand grabbed my arm and shirt. Looks like I'm not leaving any time soon. My heart kept thumping; I'm getting nervous. The collar of my shirt was pulled back with great amount of force that sent me slamming the wall. The impact created major pain to my head. "What the **_hell_**, Jin!" He was the perpetrator of me getting hurt. Bastard.

Blondie took a hold of my injured arm and hair; roughly. Jerk-ass, on the other hand, has become temporarily insane - his black shoe was near my belly.

"Quiet."

Jerk-ass pressed his foot hard on my stomach._ Pain_; it keeps returning no matter what I do. I began crying to the agony - this pain hurts extremely since these guys just want to beat me to a pulp. That I could understand. Yet, why now? I was only eating lunch, minding my own business. I didn't even do anything!

"Quit your crying." Blondie hissed, pulling my hair. I guess this was his way into silencing me.

There was a cold shiver in my arm that sent a chill down my spine. When I ignored these two inflicting their pain of rage on me, I glanced down to Micchi who was unwrapping the white cloth. I can't let anyone see. I **can't**. What to do? What can I do? I'm trapped.

. . .

Well, it's better than doing nothing.

"**RAPE**! HELP! HELP!"

The three were startled from my random screech of pleading help. Jerk-ass kicked me harder and Blondie tugged my hair upwards.

"The screaming came from here!"

Saviors!

"Shit, Jin, Michiru, let's go."

The three opened the window, jumping out. If they survive that fall will be beyond me. Putting that aside, my arm was half-way bared. It looks like they didn't see the fresh cuts from this morning. What a relief.

". . .You. . ."

I happily smiled at my savior but quickly that smile faltered, "Glasses Dude. . . Go away."

"I'm not even going to ask." Glasses Dude headed out of the stall, "False alarm. Get back to your classes. Now!"

_D i n g b i n g d i n g b o n g_

What the? I barely ate anything - this isn't fair! I was so distracted freeing myself I forgot to eat. That's it, I'm going home early. Screw school for now. When I looked out the window, it wasn't too much of a jump. I have my stuff here anyway. Well. Time to jump!

"Woo!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Keys. Keys. Ugh! Where did I put those keys?"

I rummaged through my bag to my find my apartment keys. Ever since I got out of my house that I had three years ago - guess what? Auntie dearest sold it. Now a family has it. A stupid, ditsy family. Hayato offered me to live in one of those big expensive houses. Free of charge. But I refused. I can only afford a small apartment.

"Found it!"

To me, it doesn't matter. The apartment is just the perfect size for me. I was hoping Rin would still be around and also the joint - out of business now. I entered the living room. It was a decent size - light brown carpet, bright lemon lime colored walls with artistic portraits, a large stand on the left sided wall with a television. There was a fake furred sofa right in the middle with a glass coffee table right in front. In the two corner right behind the sofa were two lamps on a cabinet.

In the hallway was my bathroom, on the opposite side was hall closet. Going more straightforward was my small kitchen with everything. At the end of the hall was a bedroom; empty. That bedroom was the biggest but I did not dare to touch it. Actually, I was hoping that bedroom could be for. . . _No_. Nothing. Forget it. In that same bedroom were two closed doors that had also two other bedrooms. Luckily, I was the only one in this apartment complex that got the most bedrooms; 4. I dropped my stuff in my room that was closed shut and right next to the living room.

I slumped my body on the sofa and turned on the television with the small remote.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"The baby lives."

"This is how you boil water!"

"And the predator slowly stalks it prey. . ."

"This is the weekly news. First, let's go on to the finance."

I didn't press a button to change the channel. This seemed alright.

"Big boss, Hayato, has sold millions with his product. The young leader of the finance business has yet confirmed that he will be getting married. To who? We are still finding out!"

To_ me_. Even though Auntie's dead, I still have to go through with this. Unless I plan to cheat on him and be caught with proof - then it's out. Plus, I can never commit an act like that. That's to harsh. Albeit, I still don't want this marriage. I'm glad enough the marriage is until _maybe_, a year? Or less. But, whatever.

"Here is the latest on the celebrities."

Oh great, _gossip_.

"Yesterday at the awards, we manage to get a few words from the hot teen sensation, Jin Kuga. Now we have the film to show you now."

_Click. Click._

DAMMIT! Why won't the button work? Stupid control!

**-tosses-**

"So, what do you have to say about the rumor that's been going around of your sexuality?" Said a news reporter.

Whoa.

By now he should be officially** straight** since I was gone.

"I do not consider myself gay."

Goodness gracious, thank god.

"More like, bi-sexual. Got a problem?" Jerk-ass also pointed out.

"Not at all! We also want to ask one last question, seeing as your busy. Who are you currently in love with that's the same sex as you?"

"Oh, his name is--"

My finger was trembling on the oval button of the television. I didn't want to hear anything further besides that. I sighed and looked back at my sofa. I noticed the entrance was still open. How silly. "Stupid me." I let out a small giggle and held onto the wooden door. It creaked when it was four inches away from being shut. Then, it **couldn't** shut at all.

"Curse these old doors!" I muttered.

When I tried closing the door again, it only slammed open.

"God damn, are you trying to get my foot _swelled_ up?"

Why? Why is _**he**_ here?!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

**Review!**

**Oh yeah. I've been reading quite of manga's lately .:.Reading?! You (me in otherwards)?! Gasp!.:. XD  
I suggest you go to mangafox(dot)come and read, 'Ai wo Utau Yori Ore ni Oborero'  
It's f-ing awesome :D**

**Any who.**

**I had something REALLY IMPORTANT to say but I forgot what it was D:**

**Ah well.  
Oh yeah, the chemicals thing? I just picked any. Don't mind it, please! DX**

**_REVIEW_! Sorry for any errors -o-**


	4. Must it suffer?

**I hate state testing -.-  
Gets me pissed off! I'm so glad it finished!**

**Ah well. Here's to a new chapter! :D  
Review then we can all be happy!**

**Oh yeah.  
LOL!!  
I'm updating the same day Junjou Romantica and Monochrome Factor posted a new episode xDDD Which was today. Junjou Romantica episode was so cute!!**

**Also, those who read 'Her life, His change'. I'm discontinuing it. . .  
Just telling you readers out there!**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Ahem. Let me re-phrase that.

Why are they _**all** _here?

"Get out of here! How did you find out where I _lived_? What are you, _stalkers_?!"

I tried to close the door but I can't compare to the strength of the people trying to trespass into my apartment. Those people are: Blondie. Jerk-ass. And lastly, Micchi, who is the only one I didn't mind. I fell on my rear since they slammed the door open yet again and all three just sat on my sofa. Rude bastards.

"While your at the door, get our stuff." Jerk-ass said as he turned on the television.

"What am I? Your maid? Get it _yourself_. I'm going to be in my room. By the next hour, I want you **all** out of here!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

_T h e n e x t h o u r l a t e r . . ._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Finished with homework! Now I just need to take a bath and go to work! Oh, I'm so excited. I'm going to raise the last few amount of money for my birthday which is now only **three** days away! I'm going to get myself a nice cake. Go to a fancy restaurant! And get some new clothes! I'm so happy!

"Hopefully they left."

I put on my bathrobe and peeked out of the room. No one; empty. Then why do I feel so disappointed?

"No, get a hold of yourself!"

I walked inside my bathroom. So small but so perfect. Everything was in order just like I left it. I fold my robe and left it on the rack. I removed the bandages that covered half of my body. When that was done, I submerged my body with warm water that was turned on. Relaxing. Simply relaxing. "A bubble bath would do wonders too." I grabbed the purple bottle that was located in the corner of the porcelain tub. A large amount of soap was added to the water. In just seconds, I was covered in bubbles with a wonderful grape smelling aroma.

"You little fucker! You did that on purpose!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, _Bratty_? Is someone going to break down crying? Here, I'll lend you my shoulder. Wait—what are you gonna do with that butcher knife?"

"I'm going to slit that loud mouth of yours!"

"Bloody murder!"

I quickly washed away the bubbles, wrapped my body with the bandages and my arm, put on my bathrobe, and got out of the bathroom. I looked left and right but the noise was coming from the empty bedrooms. When I passed by my kitchen, my mouth formed a 'o' shape. It was ruined. Everything was out of order. . .The utensils were out of the cabinets and scattered around the floors as well as pots and pans. The table looked as if a pig knocked everything down. Taking a gulp, I opened the door of the bedroom.

I was shocked.

At such a childish scene.

That was_ not_ even that shocking at **all**.

Micchi was leaning on the wall, laughing nervously at the quarrel between Jerk-ass and Blondie. Jerk-ass was protecting himself with a spatula from the wrath of Blondie here. Like I was going to ask. I left the scene as it was and did not give a care in the world what happened—God, make sure they just leave. Hopefully I can just have a _normal_ day of work without so many disturbances such as this.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Ran-niisan!"

Major hugging moment.

A group of children tackled me to an embrace. They were small kids with special needs or possible disorders. Some have dyslexia, some are blind, or they have a voice problems. For this is my job; caretaker. I receive minimum wage so I don't gain much from this. Before I entered school, I was looking for job openings. When the day comes and I can go to college—I am taking a career in? Yet. I never planned my life after that; I'm just not sure what I want to do with my life. Well, back to the job thing. As a caretaker, this is just one of my three jobs. My two other jobs: worker of a cafe and cashier.

"Ran-niisan! Play with us!"

"Sure!"

I sat down on the 'magic rug' where some of the girls were doing my hair while the males just use me as a slope for playing cars. Useful, aren't I? Heh.

"Ah, Ran-kun, you came."

At the door was a nurse with a bright smile, wearing the simple, white uniform.

"Ah, Betsy. No need to call me Ran, it's not even my name."

"I know but. I don't know what name you would **actually** like. No offense."

"None taken. It's not like I cross-dress because I like it. I'm doing it because I _must_. Wait—that didn't come out right. Betsy! No! I didn't mean it!"

The nurse just laughed absent-mindly and left. Now I proved to her I like to cross-dress, which I **don't**! Way to go, Karin. Way to go! I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!

"Hey, watch you use as a speed bump!"

"Children, snack time! Let's head to the playroom!"

A new nurse came inside and took the group of hyperactive children with her. She held the hands of the blind, what a nice nurse. I looked at my reflection at the mirror across from me. When did they ever got lipstick? Actually, why didn't I notice? God damn, my hair just looks like something that just crawled in and died. Oh, wow, I just notice a kid still in here. That same kid doesn't look like her was here before. New or something.

I sprang up up and took a seat near the window.

"Yo kid!"

Nothing. I couldn't even get a good look at his face.

"Kiddo? Hello?"

_Still_ nothing.

"I will poke you if you don't answer me."

Damn, no response!

"Fine, I'll tickle you!"

Squat.

"I down't have ome."

"Say again, Kiddo?"

The small midget faced me; what to say? Ah yes! He's so f--ing **cute**! Big, sky-blue eyes that only a lost child would have. Beautiful blond, hair. Round-ish face with a small white poncho with the added touch of an adorable ribbon. What was unsual was his hat that resembled a bunny with a face expression of sadness or something that I, myself, am not even sure of. "Kiddo, you alright. Are you crying?"

"N-no."

What a liar.

"Kiddo, what's your name? When did you come into the hospital?"

"Suzune. Came yesterday. . .sneaked in. . ."

"Suzune, ey? Whoa! Sneaked in? Kid, you can get into serious trouble! I have to—"

Oh, I just can't tell on him. He's so adorable! That makes me wonder. if he's not part of the hospital, that means he doesn't have a 'ome.' Home. Sorry. I just had to say that. Which means, I can take him! My shift is done, "Kiddo, your coming with me. You have a temporary mommy!"

"Daddy. . .?"

"Yeah, about that. You know what, I'll tell you later. If people use the word, 'homo.' Just say, _'your mom_!'"

"O-okies?"

"Good boy!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Spwinkle cookie."

"No more crying, okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Second job, here I am! Like all my other jobs, they accepted the fact I'm a cross-dresser like the hospital. Even though I specifically said I'm doing this to _avoid_ attention. Didn't work. I had my green apron on with my hair tied in a ponytail with a green cap and it's logo of the cafe. Suzune was sitting in one of those high seats so I can at least see his cute little face without getting worried of anything happening. While I was walking here, Kiddo hear says that he doesn't know his parents. Which could mean he is an orphan that ran away. Until he's more open with me, then I'll start asking question. Now, I just need for the kid to trust me.

Anyway.

With this kid here, he's bringing a lot of female attention. A lot has been commenting how cute he was. Please girls, I found this adorable kid first! Back off!

"AWWW! I WANT TO HUG HIM!"

Suzune started to cry again.

"Oh dear, come here, Suzune."

I gently caressed the small child in my arms. So this is how it feels to be a mother? I'm so glad I don't need to breast feed! That would certainly be troublesome. Before I knew it, the crying has stop and Kiddo here, calmed down. He happily ate his cookie on my shirt which was getting me some crumbs on my hair too. Brat. . . _Cute_ brat. . . After that moment of cradling, I placed him back on the seat and looked back at the customers — completely dazzled with money in hand after watching me take care of Suzune.

"I will like a box of chocolates for the kid and a mocha expresso for me!"

"I would like a strawberry ice cream with extra sprinkles for the cutesey-wootsy kid here!"

"Please, I can get him something better! One hot fudge sundae and cake for the child!"

"You call that good? Puh-leaze! Two pieces of cake, apple juice, a muffin, four cookies, and a low-caffeine soda!"

After all the orders where finished in about an hour, the girls left and gave their farewell to Suzune. Actually, all their orders were for Suzune. I hate my boss for putting up a ice cream menu. Damn him.

"You can go, Ran. Great job. Be free to bring the kid anytime."

"Boss, don't use him."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Twenty-four dollars, please."

I'm so tired. Taking care of the kid, carrying all those extra food that was put in a bag. Ugh! I wanna go home.

"Here."

"Thank you, please shop again"

It's already ten. One long hour to go and I am as good as free today. No school tomorrow! Huzzah!

"Next on line."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

And that stupid noise gives me such a headache!

"Dadda! I manage to tell boss woman to give you a break. She agreed."

"Suzune, I love you. Yes! No work!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Suzune. . . Why did you choose to go to the hospital?"

Both of us were walking home, it was already around 10:15 at least. I know I said I was going to ask when he trusted me but I just had to know where he came from! Or why the hospital. He could of easily been taken care of by a family with his cuteness. The question is; did he ever even think of that? Maybe. Eh._ Probably_ not. For instance, I always wanted to run away from Auntie but never gotten the chance. She always caught me in the scene and started to beat me like the **bitch** she is. With all these bandages covering these scars, it makes me wonder why Suzune is not afraid of this ugly me?

". . .Was guided. . . Through dreams. Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you really?"

We stopped near a street light. I turned my eyes toward the night sky; stars and more stars scattered through the magnificent sky. The moon shone brightly, just like it always has. "I'm not really a 'daddy.' I'm not even a boy! Suzune, I'm more like 'mommy.' If your wondering why—"

"Momma!" Suzune practically pounced or clinged onto my leg. This kid—is _so _**cute!**

"Suzune, you** cannot **tell anyone! Just keep saying 'Daddy' or something when people are around. No questions. 'K?"

"Okies!"

We continue walking. That reminds me, Kiddo needs a bath. He's been out for a while. The nurses never found him. Well, I guess a good bath together won't hurt. _Hurt_. No. I do not like everyone seeing these ugly scars. Before we entered the apartment building, I crouched down until I was face to face with him. It was a silent moment and I could already tell Kiddo quite worried. "Suzune, do you think I look ugly? **Honestly**. I'm prepared."

Kiddo said nothing. And nothing. And still nothing.

"Dadda, no, Momma. Momma is very pretty." Suzune said with the cutest laughter.

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"Your so cute."

I let Kiddo enter first where he already was waddling three flights up. Aww, he's so small it is even hard for him to reacha step. One again. . .So cute! Oh! That reminds me, are _they _still there? "Suzune, don't go to fast!" Jerk-ass, Micchi, and Blondie should of all left by now. I did tell them to leave. Did they **actually** listen? "Keys." I took out a silver key out of my back pocket. Inserting in the knob.

_Ka-chunk!_

"Go in, Suzune."

"Momma, strangers."

"Strangers? No. . ."

I picked up Suzune and cautiously went inside. It seemed silent, maybe Suzune was just imagining it. I took a few more steps.

_Whoosh!_

Matrix moment.

A knife was three inches away from making a hole in my head, Instead, the knife was holding onto the wall, dude, it was of my good knives! What the hell is going on?! I held onto Suzune tighter and walked to the vacant rooms. Vacant rooms? More like, Hells' room. Everything was out of order with stuff that didn't belong to me. Guess who caused this? If you thought it was the three idiot-keeters, than my friend, you are correct. Blondie was strangling the hell out of Jin. Why? The hell should I know. Micchi was on a bed, reading a book.

How can he concentrate?!

"Look who's back." Jerk-ass said.

"Brought a lot of food I see." Blondie said next.

"Welcome home, Hanazono-san."

"WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU GUYS STILL HERE?!"

Suzune held unto my finger. Smart, Karin. Your scaring the little boy here.

"Who's the kid?"

"Suzune, let's take a bath."

"Yes, Dadda."

"Whoa, Ran! You got a girl pregnant?!"

"No, Kazune. I found him. He's a orphan. Let's go, Sazune."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Mommy, why hide?"

I stroke the dirt on his hair. Poor child, where ever he's been staying or sleeping - it was most certainly unsanitary. Mud, twigs, bugs, and dried dirt was hidden near the roots. I felt sympathy for him, Kiddo, I'll take care of you no matter what. Auntie's dead which meant I have no more living relatives to support me or to bring me back 'home.' Or whatever they might call it. All I have now are these idiots who I have no idea why they haven't left and Suzune. I have no clue why any parent might — if that's the case — abandon this _sweet_ child. "Hide? Do you mean hide the fact I'm a girl?" Oh, cause, I'm some freaking 'homo' with a cross-dressing problem! Nah. Like I can ever say that. Plus. It's not the time mess with his mind, _yet_! When he gets older, of course I'll tell him everything. Including the 'birds and the bees.'

"Yup."

"I still have a little reason. You know those three you saw?"

In a sugar coated voice, Suzune said: "The strange people?"

"Yes, the strange people. I can't say I have a true reason. I just feel like they are better off not knowing about me until I can finally feel like. . ."

"No need to say more, mommy."

The water turned a little bit cooler on the sprinkler which washed away the soapy substance on Kiddo's hair, "Close your eyes." Kiddo started to shiver with the sudden change in temperature. Next was his back. Scratches. Why was there scratches? Now that I see this, I felt it was rather odd since I noticed a small bump on his head. My mind was spinning whether to ask question or not, it's not like I want to make him uncomfortable, but I am curious. "Suzune? Where did you get all these cuts on your back? They don't look like they were made to long ago."

I was still scrunbbing his back and awaiting the answer. When I spotted a small dead bug on the tip of his hair; there was a sudden crying. "Meanie kids threw rocks at me! Meanie kids pushed me near broken glass. . .meanie kids. . . they. . ."

"It's alright, Suzune. Tomorrow, I promise you, you show me who the punks are and I'll just kick their ass. OK?"

"O-o-okies."

I picked up his small foot, scrubbing it with a damp towel. He flinched to some pain from little bits of glass that were stuck to his foot that I removed. I wonder why he has glass even though he was wearing shoes. Wait. Actually. _Torn_-apart shoes. Sigh. Now that I have Kiddo, I'm gonna have to go shopping with the money that I have been saving. Well, no big deal. It's not that much. Shit, that reminds me, I have to find him a school that he can attend. Plus school supplies. Plus extra food for all if these idiots are staying. I might as well go in debt! Aren't they rich? They have a mansion. They should stay there like good moronic guys.

"Mommy. I told you why I have boo-boos. May I know why you have so many boo-boos on your arm? And those words on your back?"

"The 'hate yourself'? Oh, I got someone really mad which caused me to get those. The rest? I caused. Let's just say, I have a little problem with myself in general."

His small hands held onto my arm with the most cuts, his finger traced along the cut lines, "Mommy is too pretty to get anymore of these boo-boos. No more?"

"I'll try."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

_N o r m a l P . O . V_

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

The small, blond child shot up from his bed. Suzune rubbed his eyes, gazing at the bright green number's on the the clock; 2:25 AM. Suzune wiggled out of Karin's grasp to hop out of the bed. His over-sized white shirt was dragged on the floor since the dirty blond didn't have time to get the child clothes until tomorrow. With his sleeve, he wiped off the sweat that covered his face. In fact, the room was cool not hot. The child scrambled to the kitchen, he took a hold of the metal seat to get a cup from the disorganized wooden cabinets. Suzune jumped off and panted. A jolt of pain struck his chest.

"Wa-ta. . ."

The brightly blue-eyes boy took out a small gallon of water from the fridge, the cap was thrown to the side. The liquid was poured into the glass cup and was filled until it reached it's full. With his weak strength, Suzune put back the gallon in the fridge. "Water!" The water was chugged down by the child, it was like he never drank in so many years. After he finished drinking, Suzune placed the cup on the table. He climbed on and grabbed a tissue and placed it near his small, delicate mouth of his.

"Wait for it."

Suzune shrugged off the feeling of hearing footsteps in the hall, it might of been the dizziness of sweat that drenched his body in utter displeasuring warmth. The blond coughed not once but _twice_. On the tissue was blood mixed with mucus. A single tear slid down his face as he continued to cough. Suzune managed to force a smile with the tissue in hand, staring at the window that was partially closed, "I guess my symptom is reaching it's point in critical." He said matter-of-factly to him himself with stunning vocabulary coming from a four year old. Back to bed."

Suzune looked at his skin and gave a sigh of relief, "Not _too_ noticeable. Back to nightie-night world."

The child gave one last cough and threw the tissue, no, stuffed the tissue to the bottom of the trash bin. He roamed the hallways where he went inside Karin's room and pretend as if nothing happened at all.

Those footsteps?

Suzune was **not** imagining it.

A single candle was lit which was the only light present in the kitchen, "He's faking the truth about being well."

The candle was placed on counter where blue eyes illuminated to it — those eyes only belonged to one other person; Kazune. He took out the tissue from the garbage, examining the piece stained with blood and mucus. "I wonder why that kid look a bit pale. I knew I wasn't exaggerating when he looked like a living dead person. That kid — I give him about one week or two and three days."

Kazune looked at the cup, giving out a mighty sigh before placing the cup in the sink, "Ran is gonna be one hell of pessimistic person more than ever when that kid finally _drops_."

**(A/N: Btw, Suzune is not their child in this fic! Okay? :D)**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

**This is what you might be saying about me:**

**"Dude, wtf, you are so twisted."  
"SUZUNE!! KYAAAAA! You actually introduced him in your ficcy's! :D"  
"Where's the fluffy momento's?"  
"Ooo. What are the three idiot-keeters gonna buy Karin for her birthday? That is, if they find out."  
Or, the most over-used XDDDD  
"When are they gonna find out she's a girl?"**

**You must wait :3**

**_(Sorry for any errors. My mom is taking away my internet and getting a new company so I don't have time to check it over! You peeps gotta wait until I get my internet back!)_**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Or else. . .  
Don't you wanna read more? AND with Suzune in it? :DDD  
Then review. EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!!**

**Yeah, press the button. That's it xD  
(EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, REVIEW!!)**


	5. Must it perish?

**Aww, Suzune is such an attention whore on the last chapter XDDDDD  
What will happen to Suzune?  
:3  
Gotta wait for the upcoming chapters!**

**Replying time;  
**  
_MewCuxie12_:**I am nuts XD Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen to Suzune. . .Yet. . .  
**_Misha66085_: **Let's just see how his sickness comes along. I shall make him live! Or not xD**  
_minnie3434_: **Thankies XD**  
_haruka'x'hakurah_: **See. Your not the only one because I had a feeling people will ask questions like that XDD And hope you review this chapter too!**  
_SeventhHeavens_: **At least someone around here have patience :P And you are like, the something person happy Suzune is introduced XDD Anyway. Thanks for the long review! It made me laugh XDD  
**_Sasunarulover4life_: **Yeah. Too bad. I just don't feel like continuing. I don't know. I just choose Suzune to be 4, I forgot his real age. Hey, some kids when they grow up pick up great vocabulary and sound smarter than their suppose to be! :D**  
_Comet Kagome_: **Thankies! :3**  
_LiVe-LoVe-LaUgH_: **Yeah! Meanie kids deserve to get a good whoopin' xD Sorry. I didn't feel like answering question cuz I was lazy! Bad me. Now, okies. Karin doesn't want to marry. Hayato. . .Well, I'll tell you the full story so everything can be clear in this chapter. (Well, not that much of a clear story. More like a flashback). In other chapters things might clear up.  
**_Squeaky-Squishy_: **You'll have to wait! Her birthday might be in the next chapter! And when they find out she is a girl - maybe in the last few chapters?**

**Warning: Extreme angst. Extreme language and mild sexual themes. :D Enjoy!  
I'm giving a warning so I don't have to make this Rated M, cause, nothing is too extreme to be rated M in this fic.**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"You go buy more stuff!"

"Hells no! Your the '_greatest_ cook.' I wouldn't want to ruin the pancakes with the icky stuff I might buy."

"Fine! Michiru is coming too!"

"But. . ."

_Slam._

Okay. There is no use to trying to sleep anymore with all this noise disturbing my sleep, for at least twelve minutes, the three idiots haven't stop nagging to buy ingredients. It seemed like Blondie was the only that stayed after the long argument while poor Micchi was dragged along with Jerk-ass. When I rose up from my bed, I looked around but there was no Kiddo. Kiddo? Kiddo?! Where the hell is Kiddo?! I slipped onto my fuzzy slippers and slammed the door open which created a small shake in the living room - not even in here. I dragged my legs to the hallway where there were two heads playing cards; Blondie and Kiddo. Oh damn, I thought they might of toke Kiddo somewhere.

"Suzune. . .Don't scare me. You gave me a fright this morning."

"Dadda! Swwy. Want to pway cards?"

"Yeah, play cards with us, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. Whatever! Just let me wash up and I'll play, okay? Suzune?"

"Okies!"

I exit the kitchen and entered the bathroom. When I was close enough to the sink, I realized how horrible I looked this morning. My hair was standing up and there were so many tangles that I lost count. My skin was pale like a ghost; gray with a tint white. Oh yeah, I have to take Suzune shopping! Great, gotta take a bath early. I look at my worn-out looking clothes. Do I really move a lot in my sleep that my PJ'S look wrinkled? I unbutton the first blue button, then the second, then the third, and so on. I let loose the ribbon on my legs and it automatically dropped down to the floors. All that was left were the bandages that I now have to sleep with because these guys are staying. I was so out of it that I actually entered the bathtub with the surrounding cloths. Well. They did say it was waterproof.

The warm, running water was easing my thoughts. My emotions. The fucked up feeling that was dwelling in my memories. I was not having a peaceful dream—more like a nightmare. Actually, two nightmares with one I didn't not quite understand. Oh, the tingling feeling I get just trying to forget it. Even though it was a dream about the past, I could still feel the pain, the agony, the cries, the feeling of absolute solitude. I still remember. I still freakin' remember it. Why? Why won't it go away? Why?!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

_N o r m a l P . O . V  
K a r i n' s D r e a m N u m b e r 1_

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Pitch-black darkness embraced the room, as the room was just as silent as the girl whimpering in a small confinement where she was put in placed for discipline. The whimpering girl, or Karin, hugged her knees to cool down the pain of being constantly abused or tortured—in other words. How she wishes she can go back to the time where she was happy with her three friends, their smiling faces that usually beamed at her. The laughter they all made together. That was truly her happiness. She desperately looked for small pocket knife but found it hard to find it since it was dark just like her heart. Her hands ran down the hardwood floor until she felt a slit on her finger. "Found it. . ." Karin smiled when she picked up her little knife of pleasure and ran the sharp blade through her arm.

Blood gushed as the cut grew longer.

This pain did not hurt.

Her Aunt inflicting pain on her was something beyond worse.

How, oh how, did her Aunt even find her? What's the use for her staying if her Aunt has all the money a greedy bitch would ever want? Karin laid her body on floor besides the fact that her back started to hurt from sitting up-right much too long. The dirty-blond placed the knife beside her heart, how much she wanted to stab her heart. To get it over with. Before she was actually going to stab my heart, she heard breaking glass. Shattering one by one. Somethings were falling apart for all that she knew. Karin crept to a corner where the door soon opened. Her legs trembled to the alarming heavy panting coming from the figure on the door with a weapon in hand, a sharp weapon yet sharper than Karin's. The light flickered on where it showed the face of her Aunt hot red from boiling anger.

The haggard women gave the quivering girl a nasty glare, her heels tapped to each step she took. Her aged hand grabbed onto the ear of the dirty blond. "Come." She hissed. Karin hesitated therefore causing her Aunt more anger and frustration. Her nails dug into her earlobe until it started to bleed. But that did not faze Karin in the slightest and made her Aunt furious which was the biggest mistake Karin had made so far. The lady slammed her pointy heel on Karin's back. Her huge rear sat on her back as well. The immense weight of her Aunt on the girls' back made her scream for the fact she was not able to get even one catch of breath, thus, making her squirm to get free.

Her Aunt took off one shoe and raised it up high. Very high. She adjusted the angle so the heel would be the one showing most. Then she thrusted the heel or slammed it onto Karin's head. Now she used the flat part and started to continuously pound it on the tortured girl. The hitting stopped when she stopped laughing like maniac she truly was. Karin was already in tears but did not scream to the pain. What surprised even herself was that she was not in a coma by now. Or knocked out. That would of made wonders in this situation. And since said girl was not crying or screaming in pain—it certainly displeased a certain someone. She pulled up the dirty blonds' shirt. Her finger traced down her spine.

Her touch is just a message of fear.

Of despair.

Of pain.

It was sudden but expected, the dagger the woman had was thrusted into the skin of the girl. Karin's skin tore when her Aunt tried to make the letters nice, big, and **bold**. Her Aunt ripped off some skin that got in her way of masterpiece that disturbed the letters being carved. She laughed like a maniac when she hear Karin scream her guts out. Her scream gave her pleasure. _Great_ pleasure. When Karin thought it was all over, she bit her lip hard just when her Aunt continued on. This time, longer. More painful. At long last, the woman got off her defenseless girls' back, gave it one good slap, and exit the room leaving the light on. The dagger she used rested besides Karin. The blade was covered with dark, red blood that dripped on the floor.

The dirty blond rose her body up where she bit her lip to resist the stinging pain of it all. The blood slid down her back and made a large blotch on her pants. A small puddle was beside her where it tainted her body. Karin looked at broken mirror of the door and her eyes widen in horror of the carvings, the words, the torn flesh. Her back was completely bloody and so were the words that forever a scar she would keep of her Aunt.

This was one of her most traumatizing moments of her life.  
And so. The old woman's torture did not stop.  
It continued.  
And slowly three years passed.  
_Slowly_.

There was a beautiful sunshine outside, birds chirpping happily, little bugs creeping, wind blowing, flowers blooming. To bad the day in her world was not like that. Karin eyes widen to see her Aunt smiling deviously at her from above. She had a wooden stick in her hands where she softly tapped on her own hands. If she was so mad so early in the morning, it could of only meant one thing: yet another boyfriend of hers broke up with her after she found they wanted her Aunt for her money. The girl tucked her hand under her pillow while she sucked in the pain. The beating were worsening and worsening until the moment was reached.

"Why won't I ever be loved? I'm nice! Damn bastards don't deserve me anyway!" She laughed. Just laughed.

Karin took out the knife she had underneath her pillow. She tackled her Aunt to the floor, where it just startled her. Her Aunt kept quiet and wondered what the girl was going to do. Her Aunt's mouth was wide open where her eyes gazed down to the weapon Karin held on for dear life. She saw a teen standing near the door, the only thing the woman could see was a smirk.

"Hayato! Why are you standing there? Help me, _Ran_ is insane."

"Ran has every right to go insane."

"What?!"

"Bye-bye."

Karin forced the knife down to the center of the woman eyes, she scream loudly. Her legs were kicking from side to side to make Karin get off of her. Her screaming became louder when Karin was twisting and turning the blade that was brutally stuck in her eye. Karin only gave a chipper smile and forced out the small weapon out of her eye, the eye was left red. Veins still showed. Her pupil was large and big with a faint color. Alas. Her Aunt gave out another scream.

The teen boy crouched down beside the bloody old fart. Her good eye looked at the snow-white hair with one purple streak on his longer bang. His periwinkle eyes grinned in amusement to watch his Aunt being stabbed everywhere where Karin just laughed to her pain. The girl stabbed the woman's knees, elbow, stomach, lips, cheek, nails, finger, foot. You name it. Her Aunt just laid like a corpse, also to be faintly-alive.

"You insolent, bratty bitch. . ." Her Aunt whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Karin placed her knife near the neck, so close to the skin she was about to slit it open. Before she managed to, Hayato held onto Karin's hand, pinning the knife and jotting an invisible circle around their Aunts' heart.

"Ready? Ran?"

Her smile widen for the fact he didn't know about her true gender after all these years and her baggy clothing she used to sleep. "Yep."

The knife plunged down.

There was a loud scream which soon turn to nothingness.

"She's dead, Hayato."

"Good riddence."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

_D r e a m N u m b e r T w o_

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

The grey skies clouded the city while in one little cemetery was everything going horrible wrong. Little droplets of rain began to pour on the the girl clutching onto a solid angel made of granite. The angel was for the cemetery. It was beautiful, so tall, very white and firm how it was made. The angel had big radiant wings even if it was just a statue, it held one single cross between tha palms while the eyes look down. Down at the girl crying. Beautiful blue roses were placed underneath the girl mourning. Mourning of the death fo someone very special. The girl crying was none other than Karin. Behind her where three people, one in the midst a far.

"Why? Why couldn't I save him while I had the chance?!"

Karin malachite eyes look blanked at the carvings underneath this special rock beneath the angel's feet.

"Why? Why did he smiled so fakely? Why did he make me grow attach to him if he knew this was going to happen? **Why didn't he just tell me**?!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

_B a c k T o K a r i n ' s P . O . V__  
E n d O f D r e a m s._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

I wonder why I couldn't see the blurry name. The blurry name on the tombstone. Who exactly did die? And who exactly couldn't I save? Did Hayato die? Jerk-ass? Micchi? Blondie? Nah. They are all just dandy. But I can't shrug of this feeling of unwanted guilt and me crying. Yes. Crying. I did not know why I was crying in a tub, I did not no why I'm even crying in that second nightmare. It's all too confusing. And just as painful.

The door creaked open and Blondie just marched inside, "Hurry up. You've been here long enough. Why I'm here? 'Cause of the kid, he spilled some syrup all over my feet—and why the hell are you crying?"

"N-nothing. You'll never understand even if I tell you. No, you wouldn't even care!"

I'm already sounding bitchy this morning, that's a _first_ in a while.

"What the? I don't care? I wouldn't understand? Who the hell do you think I am, who do you think I become? While you were being tortured for three fuckin' years, you expect me not to care? We worried. I was worried! Just before you left, I open up my heart to you and you just leave with that stupid hag! And yet you still don't give me a reason why the hell you even left in the first place!"

"S-shut up. I-I do have a reason."

"Then what is it, hm? Let me guess, you have none!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I realized I was in a tight situation with just one slip-up, I could exposed my real gender. Not only that, my crying has become worse due to him screaming and frustrating me. I'm not dealing with it any longer, "Shut up! The only reason why I left was because your family were endangered of being fired and sent on the streets!" _**And**_ that _**wasn't**_ suppose to come out. Nor was it to be told. Don't ask a question. Please don't ask any question.

"_Really_. . .?"

"Believe what you want."

Just when I grabbed the knob of the door, I was taken back to an embrace. A loving embrace that I waited so long to get. My wet hair was brushed aside to receive kisses to my neck that felt like a thousand butterfly in my stomach. Blondie 's hand lingered through my body and slowly he almost took off my towel before Suzune walked inside with three cards in hand, "Dadda? What jish you dowing?"

"Kazune, hands off. A kid is in the bathroom."

"Damn. . ."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Ran, your the ass. And for the fifth time in a row."

"You know what? **SCREW IT**! This game is corrupted."

Jerk-ass and Micchi came back from shopping and made a large pile of pancakes. In the mean time before they came, me, Blondie, and Kiddo have been playing cards. What's weird is the game is called 'Ass.' At first I didn't get, then I got Blondie pissed because I kept mixing the cards I had with the small winning deck I had. To start the game, first, someone distributes five cards to each player. The remaining of the deck is the 'bank.' Any person draws a card and whatever color and shape it is has to out beat it. Even you don't have the color and shape, then you have to get it from the bank until you finally get it. First person to finish all their cards in hands wins. So far, I always got low numbers so Blondie and Kiddo always won.

Damn them.

"Guys. Finish eating." Jerk-ass sighed.

"Yes, mother." Blondie remarked.

"Fucker."

"Hooker."

"Whore."

"Man-bitch."

"Guys! There's a kid in this kitchen that might pick up your indecent vocabulary!" I exclaimed, trying to lower down the profanity that might a curse the mind of Kiddo here.

". . .Man Slut. . ." Jerk-ass whispered.

"Masturbator." Blondie shot back

"GUYS!" Now I'm irritated. Micchi just laughed at the two bickering buffoons. And Kiddo didn't seem to mind the fighting. He just ate one-fourth of his pancake, pushed it aside and drank some apple juice. "Suzune? What's wrong? You didn't even eat half of your first pancake? What? Did Jin make it taste horrible?"

"-Fuckin' cum sucker. Whoa! How dare you call my food disgusting?"

"No. Not that. Just not vewy hungwie. . ."

"You sure, Suzune?"

"Yes, Dadda!"

"Now that that's done. You took a bath?"

"Yesh! Daddy's cleaned me!"

"Daddy's. . .?" I peeked a small glare at all three of them who just looked away with a small embarrassment. I bet they meant no harm. I guess it's just not only me who cares for Suzune around here. Ha ha. All of us are Daddy's-in-training. Well, one is actually a mommy-in-training. "Any who. Let's go shopping, Su-zune!"

"Okies!"

I was dressed and ready to go, I cradled Suzune and happily walked out of apartment.

"So, anybody going to get something special for his birthday? Jin. Kazune-kun?"

"Oh shit! It's his birthday? Damn! Damn! Later, you people make your own food!" Said the ebony hair as he also ran out of the apartment.

"Kazune-kun? Any idea's?"

"Some what. But, have you noticed that kid he's walking around with? Suzune? You did notice he might have—"

"I did notice after he didn't want to eat. If he was going through this for a long time, it might already be too late. Who might suffer the worst is Hanazono-san. He might go through an emotion break-down after you _know_ what will happen. I'm still surprise that the child is still fighting strongly against it. Was he coughing blood?"

"Yeah. Last night. Mucus too."

"Then he really does have _it_. There's no other proof. I say this is the final week, maybe less."

"Michiru, I predicted at least two weeks. You sure about that?"

"Yeah, Kazune-kun. Look at his complexion. Suzune is really breaking out. I feel bad for that little child. Maybe we should really tell Hanazono-san. 'Cause maybe—"

"No, drop it. I think the kid is prepared what awaits him. He doesn't want to cause worry. Let alone, worry to Ran."

"I. I understand. . ."

_This is going to be one hell of a sad birthday for Ran._  
Mentally the Blondie noted.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Suzune! Tired of walking already? We only went to three stores."

"Swwy."

"It's alright. I'm going to get you ice cream! You'll feel much better. Stay, OK?"

"No, it's alwight."

"I insist!"

Maybe it's just me yet somehow I see Suzune a little tired than usual. He seems fit, even the chubby kids can walk more. Probably Suzune just had a rough night, like me, I mean, why the hell did I have a dream about a funeral? And flashbacks, what, am I trying to haunt myself with guilt of killing my Aunt. Oh, Auntie, if your in hell—somewhere you should actually be—think twice before trying to haunt me with your fugly spirit of hatred. "Yes, two cookies n' cream. Oh, thank you." The cold snacks were in my hand and I brought one back for Kiddo. Both of us took a little break near a small table with the seats provided.

I licked the cold, white substance. So delicious!

"Suzune? What's wrong? Your ice cream is dripping."

". . ."

"Suzune?"

". . ."

"_Suzune_!"

". . ."

I snapped my fingers in Kiddo's face, his paleness was more noticeable to me now. Should I take him to the doctor? But there aren't many pediatricians around here. I don't even have insurance for myself, let alone Kiddo now. I'll see what happens until then.

"Swwy. Felt a little empty."

"Headed?"

"Yesh. . ."

"Want to go home, Suzune?"

His large, green eyes gave me a look of sadness, "Nu! I want to spend de day with Momma! I don't wanna go home yet! Prease?"

"I think you mean, 'please' not 'prease'. Any way. Alright. Let's continue shopping!"

"Yes!"

And so this day passed quickly then I expected. I love spending my time with this bundle of joy; Suzune. He is really the perfect kid anyone would ever want. I do hope I can get alone with him even more and we can always have fun together. I hope we can have fun tomorrow. This week. The following weeks. I truly hope we can always be together like this. I always want to see that smile Suzune gives me.

But.

Does forever actually last?

Can it last?

No.

_Will_ it last?

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

**Whoa, sorry for the long wait. . .  
Seriously. And also, sorry for being to lazy to check it over. Remember, some words mushed together is the FORMAT's fault :O**

**Review! And thanks for telling me Suzune eyes are green. Seriously. The last time I saw him, I thought they were blue. I was sooooo off xD**

**Oh, and review my other story, 'Just Right.' Only review if you don't mind boyxboy relationships.**

**I wonder when I'm gonna update again. . .**

**And! Lastly to say. THANK YOU! The last chapter got A LOT of reviews. And I only posted 4 chapters to 119 reviews! Daang.**

**Can't check spelling 'cuz my sister is gonna go on. :P**


	6. Must it depart?

**I don't know. . .Maybe this story _might_ go up a rating .-. So be alert! Hey, for the sake of the story/plot. Maybe the rating will go up in the next or two chapters. That's all I have to say XD Oh jesh, and finally. This is in a regular P.O.V.**

**Warning: Well, y'know. The usual kinda stuff. Angst and extreme sadness to some fellow people. -gulps, post the chapter, and hides under a sock-**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

The small boy of bright green eyes stirred his chocolate milk with the metal spoon; it spinned in a circle rotation which now he didn't feel like having anymore. The glass of milk was set down on the glass coffee table where it made a slight noise of metal to glass hitting against one another. Suzune had his fun today, much, much fun, but that fun will never be anymore as his body grew weaker. The child smiled at his tiny feet as they kicked back and fourth while in a state of reverie. In a few moments, those moments of reverence vanished as the child jumped from fright when he saw the older blond; Kazune. He sat across from the table, silently watching the other blond until he felt like it was right moment to talk.

Yet, none spoke at the moment. Much like he silent was perfectly fitting for both of them, the same silence were almost like messages. Expect the peace shattered as the child coughed, coughed. And coughed a bit more. Kazune took a deep sigh, he crawled towards Suzune and pat him on the back gently. Of course the smaller blond still coughed, only now it was a bit calmer. Which relieved Kazune, now pitying the sick Suzune. His large blue orbs gazed at the small fragile body that could sustain so many years of trouble of fighting his malicious disease. By now, any normal child could be dead in just a few months. Suzune—practically years!

"So. Suzune, you know they have a something to prevent this—no—they had a cure. You could of told us sooner."

The green eyes met blue, where Suzune eyes teared but the small, sickened child smiled, "I know. I was aware of the cure. . ." Kazune tried to lift up the mood with a small joke, "For a kid, you got a pretty good vocabulary for someone who uses baby words."

"Prodigy." Was Suzune answer, said ever so flatly, but he did smile brighter. "I feel—happy this way. Ran loved me, never got from parents, they died 'cause of me."

"It spread?" Kazune got a nod for an answer. "Still does?"

". . .A bit."

Again there was silence with a few coughs thrown here and there. "Suzune, come here."

His bright green eyes stared at the older blond, he saw Kazune's arm slightly opened. The child jumped off the sofa, crawling to Kazune. The eldest blond grabbed the Suzune, embracing the younger. Twas a warm embrace with much affection coursing through the warmth; the heat that radiated was loving, "How long do you feel you have left?" It became once again silent with only the sound could be heard were the crickets singing tonight as well as the snores coming from the sleepers in the others rooms. The window was open a jar as the clammy cold mist through the air which caused the youngster to shiver, which toke his mark to say maybe the last few words to Kazune.

"Tomorrow."

No response was made from the silence. The cold air were like brutal stabs from hot, white knives on Suzune skin since he was ever so frail—frailer now then he was before.

"What type of flowers do you like?"

"White chrysanthemums."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

_A s t h e d a y c a m e. . ._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Oh, happy birthday to me!"

She had a large burst of energy right in the morning of the day, it was alas her birthday; a day that was long awaited for. Oh no, this time she wouldn't be trapped in a single confinement of a room where she would rot the whole day in darkness, not this time! There is finally freedom; justice! Only then when she exited her room did it feel antediluvian, it was expected for someone to be awake early in the morning or at least say happy birthday or at least something. Yet, it was all dead silent, as she walked forward there was a single white note on the table. Judging from it, whoever wrote it was in a rush as the writing was just a sloppy as the paper was as crumbled.

Her cheerful smile was still lit on her face, as she read on with the note, the pig-tailed grew gloomier and stormed off out of her apartment. The tattered paper slowly fell on the floor, with it saying:

_"Ran, come to the city grave_."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

In no time she was there as she ran at her full potential, the group of friends gathered around a statue of an angel, the state was tall as it was wide. Her nightmare; _that_ nightmare, it was actually coming true. It was no ordinary dream, it was actually her reality. She came closer to her friends, the atmosphere was heavy now that little drops of rain became a shower in a matter of seconds. Karin laughed nervously as she looked around, "Is this suppose to be a joke? Ha ha, where Suzune? He also took part in it? Oh, what a silly little kid he is. Going off and-"

Michiru and Kazune stepped aside so she can see the tablet of engravings for herself. Her large emerald eyes widen to the letters in which she repeated. "Bless this child for living so long, forever he shall be in our memories, our hearts; our souls. May you finally end your terrible suffering, may you at last Rest in Peace, Suzune." It was finished off by the years and under were beautiful, white flowers. It was not noticeable that she began crying since the rain that hit her face also looked like tears, as for everyone else too. Again, she laughed, more nervously and choler, "C'mon guys, this joke is getting way **too** far. Seriously, where Suzune? Is he going to pop out from one of these trees now?"

"Ran, Suzune is dead." Jin bluntly said.

Her skinny legs dropped on the soaked grass from the rain, the rain became more of a downpour which got her bangs stuck to her face. Her eyes peered over the face of the angel, as if awaiting for the statue to actually move. _Why? Why couldn't I still save him while I had the chance. . .? He should of told me what was wrong. I should of noticed. Suzune. . .Suzune. . .Why did you have to leave me behind?_

Kazune crouched down beside her, in his palm was a little electric device he covered with his other hand; a cellular phone. His finger pressed on one of the buttons where a video was being played. The video—a video of Suzune on a white hospital bed with a sad smile on his face. His body were connected to tubes leading to various machines, and there was a heart monitor. The green line was scaling down each time it beeped. A mask was attached to Suzune where he held a single poster. 'Thank you for everything.' The back side was flipped. 'Sorry I did not tell you. I love you.' Suzune waved in the video with a small coughs, then, monitor gave a long beep. The neon green EKG was a single line; no pulse or anything. Suzune green eyes closed and the poster he held dropped down on his lap.

"We couldn't do anything more. His body was to small to handle anything that could of saved him from this point." The video was directed from Suzune to the doctor.

"What did he have?" Asked the ebony haired.

"From all th symptoms that occurred, I conclude Suzune had tuberculosis. We indeed had a treatment but my opinion is that he choose his fate. Probably, this is what he really wanted to happen."

The video was once again pointed at Suzune, pale but surprisingly smiling. Then, it turned black indicating that the video was over. The device was put back into his pocket where Kazune took his stand to leave Karin or at last step back so she can have a moment of silence.

_Why. . .Why didn't you just tell me? You might of been happier if you were able to live!_

The girl stared at her fingertips.

She stared.

And stared.

A tall lad pushed in between of the three standing behind the silent girl, no one can see the lads' face for the black umbrella blocked the view of his face. His two fingers pressed into pressure points of Karin's shoulders where her body automatically fainted onto the arms of the esoteric stranger. As if she didn't weigh nothing, he held her easily in his arm. The three stood dumbfounded and couldn't seem to make their bodies response to what was happening. Kazune saw part of his face from the glower sent from stranger of periwinkle eyes. He once again turned his attention towards exit of the cemetery where all three can see him enter a Land Cruiser which immediately drove off as the two entered.

"What—what in the world just happened. . .?" Said blond muttered as he finally regained the mobility to move his body.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

**A/N: Freak man, I'm disappointed. This chapter came out shorter than I imagined it. Well, I'm back from Reno and I just wrote this, aren't I amazing? Psh pawsh, yeah right xD Lol, Ran/Karin got kiddnapped. . .AGAIN! XDDDDD Well, regarding one of my reviewers from 'All's Well That Ends Well' I just one to say one thing. Your review made me laugh so dang hard I had a stomach ache. Let me tell you now what I wanted to say. . . Beep you :D I appreciate you liked _this _fic but I cannot tolerate a warning that I already put up and a certain someone flames it anyway. And plus, why did you think I put AU for? Alternative universe. Which means, of course, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. Oh, and one more thing. I thought that pairing is pretty adorable. So, tee-hee, fuck you :D Excuse my language but that's what the person said. And there are some who actually likes it, so I will not stand you saying them to go to hell. Jesus, well, I ain't gonna show more of my bad side. I still don't care if you flame me for saying this, I'll laugh. Well, whatever now. I'm satisfied. Review is like bundle's of cookies to me. . .Hmm, good but not really that good of an analogy. XD****  
Okay. Yeah, Suzune died. Who wants to kill me? :D Please don't ToT I wanted to put a warning but that would've ruined the whole thing! So, the warning was the title! 8D Smart. . . :B  
Oh, and at last his problem was revealed! I think they have a cure. But, alas, this is how it goes.  
Prepare for more angsty goodness! :DDDDD I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Honest!**


	7. Must it hurt?

**Meep'erz.  
All right, who cares about excuses? But I do need to apologize. SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLY LONG WAIT! A month, right? And on a cliff-hanger no less. I'm horrible TOT XD So, enjoy this chapter I worked on for so long and kinda crappy, well, in my point of view. I'm brain dead. Hopefully I'll still be able to update my other four stories XP**

**XD**

**Hmm. Remember 'A complexed understanding' I'm thinking of finishing this story like the old one. 9-11 chapter MAX. Then, tis is over. MAYBE. And now the rest of the chapters are in regular point of views. I need to practice details IX**

**Also, this is like a filler chapter, or something of the sort, which means it will be short.**

**WARNING:** **Sexual refrences.**

**Oh, change of plans. My Pokemon fic MIGHT be updated today, if not, it will certainly be updated tomorrow.**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"Is it me or does Ran get kidnapped to easily? Seriously, he needs to learn protect himself. Any clue who the guy was?" Jin was really the one who bravery to speak. All three males sat in the living room of Karin's apartment where they still felt a sullenness now that the small ball sunshine around—or Suzune—in other words, wasn't around. But the real objective was to find out who was the mysterious stranger who just left not to long ago. Whoever he is, his aura; his presence was like fear or a chill sending anyone a shiver. He was tall but not that tall so why when the blond thought of that moment at the cemetery he couldn't move. The stranger was intimidating to him? Not much in the slightest.

No one can call the police until these long twenty-four hours are done so they can file a person to be actually missing. Maybe, _maybe_ they'll see Ran tomorrow, school does start. With all hope, Kazune prayed this time Ran can actually stay without being taken somewhere far just like last time. In the worst possible case scenario is that Ran might have another relative that is alive and may have a grudge against that same child. _Ran has been through enough and I bet we are so not making it any better on him. Just . . . Please God, don't take him away from me again. . ._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"-So get ready! It's almost graduation, and there only four more weeks of school. So make this last school year enjoyable for yourselves! Then, you'll be on your way to college where your future begins. That is all."

The principal was famous for giving a long, long speech on just one simple subject. Everyone cheered as he finally stepped out of the classroom where everyone whispered to each other of what college they plan on going to. Others laughed and said they wouldn't go to college, implying they'll live a good life either way. While the three were troubling of the whereabouts of their kidnapped friend, it's been a few hours that school had already started and still no sign of the lad, the more the hours past, the more they got worried.

It wasn't until science that three were finally concentrated on experiment with chemicals, yet again. Then again, who could concentrate when two chatty girls kept talking about sex where as they found it funny recalling their times. Everyone in the school was different; some that even can go against stereotypes, albeit, those girls were part of the groups. Basically, it wasn't all that good to talk to them unless you want to get raped later. "You're late. Join the group over there, yes, that one."

The three males; Kazune, Michiru, and Jin—were concentrated as they spotted Ran walking to the group behind them. Instead of a regular frown, the lad had a scary smile; the smile you give after laughing when you kill someone. Ran gave frightening vibes that didn't affect the girls but mostly to the other students. The girls chatted even more, shockingly, Ran responded back.

"I'll listen in on them. You two just continue with the experiment." Jin whispered as he pretended to jot down notes on a journal.

"-It was dreamy! I'll never forget that day. So, Ran, your a nice guy. Did you ever get laid?"

"I'll be honest. Yesterday was my birthday and I think it was the greatest day of my life."

"Do tell, Ran."

_What in the bloody hell is he saying? Suzune just died, how was that a really 'great' day? _While he kept listening, the pencil that Jin held in his hand dropped as he heard just what Ran actually meant by 'great.'

"Well, this kid I found that was abandoned, I took care of him. He died yesterday so it was really heartbreaking. So, this person I knew for a while cheered me up. Afterwards, let's just say, it was the best night of my life."

"Did you . . .?" The girl closed up, wishing she got a few more details.

"Yeah."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

"I was never too fond of lying. I don't care if they spread it around, I was merely joking."

She took a seat of the corner of the wire fence of the school roof; she ate her lunch with a companion next to her. "Want some eggs, Hayato?" Sure, she was calmer than she was yesterday after Suzune death but it must be something that one is willing to get use to. Sulking is going to get her nowhere so why even bother?

"I know. We would never get too intimidate, anyway. And sure, feed me."

The girl giggled, the marriage brought her spirits even more down but it didn't stop her from being her usual self. She grabbed the droopy egg with her thumb and index finger as she fling the piece of food to her partner's mouth. "Hayato, want more?" The white haired boy shook his head as he gazed at the sky. Watching the azure sky calmed him, so much he laid his body on the ground of the roof. The girl took one more bite of her food as she got an idea to take a quick nap so she laid right beside him.

_Four weeks until, dum darum dum! Marriage . . . Yippie. . ._

"Hayato, you told me in about a year, why did you suddenly choose the marriage on the same day of graduation?"

"I have my reasons. I also want to** test** someone."

"Who?"

"_Se_cr_et_. . ."

Both adapted to the silence while Karin ate in piece, remembering just a while ago the type of lie she used, _Please, I'm too young, I would never have sex that early._

"You know, those friends I have really treated me with lots of care. And Blondie, I want to cut off all relations with him, he's getting attach to me, Hayato! So, I need a favor, I could hear him coming, follow along, okay?" The periwinkle eyes teen nodded, Karin sighed and damned herself. She was use to solitude, she wanted to be **hated**. _Seems to me I always hurt people in the end. _

And just as she expected, before the door was fully open, she grabbed the teen by the collar and brought fourth his lips to her, also landing him on top of her. Hayato went along without hesitation as one eye peered at the three people who looked at them in shock. They soon left and Karin let go, trying to fight away tears that will soon turn to a stream.

"Are you okay with this, Ran?"

"Yes, for the sake of our marriage, we had to do this anyway, even it if it means I will have to lose them."

Her malachite eyes gazed at the sky, she felt like she completed a mission but her soul felt so dead. _What I did . . . Was it really the right choice?_ How many times did she hurt a person, oh, how she already lost count of them all. Karin wished she never existed, so she would of never had to experience this pain, this confusion, this bitter dwelling in her stomach. Her head wanted to explode, if only her Aunt could of killed her.

_Then maybe I would of never had to feud with myself on what's right or wrong. Kazune, I'm sorry. I just can't. . . If only you could have been my fianc_é,_ if only we could've of actually been together._

All her wishes are just 'if only,' but could she truly change the out come of it all?

Can she make those 'ifs' become reality?

Will there ever be a chance for her to be happy?

_Will this fate be my happiness?_

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

**Please, I couldn't think of anything better for this chapter. Honestly. It's rushed and I hate it but I'm braindead. I have no insipration. Seriously. Why she was lying? Because I needed something for the three to get to the roof. Why the roof? Cause I have no creativity XD Will the next chapter be angsty, better, and longer? Angsty, yes. Longer? So gonna try. Better? Highly likely and some what possible. Or not XD**

**Review, albeit, I don't deserve it. If you have any suggestions, please do spare TOT**

**Maybe I'm braindead cause I just drank my med and I feel sleepy and dizzy. . .Nah XD**


End file.
